


Apple Blossom

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Infinite Bad (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Come and sit with me and talk awhileLet me see your pretty little smile





	Apple Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [featherxquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherxquill/gifts).



The orchard is in blossom, spring engulfing the countryside in a soft, warm embrace. This feels very much like a dream, after the seemingly endless weeks of ice-cold darkness and grief; and while it’s not enough to erase a decade worth of horrors and suffering, for the time being, they are content.

Apple blossom fall all around them like sweet, perfumed rain; Joy reaches over to brush a handful of pink-tinged petals from her friend’s hair, traces the shell of her ear until she can feel Dorothy shiver under her touch.

“We really shouldn’t,” Dorothy protests somewhat feebly; then Joy places a finger to her lips, and she falls silent.

They’ve never done this before, but in many ways, it doesn’t matter. Joy’s hands are nimble as they unfasten the buttons of Dorothy’s pristine blouse, and she places one small kiss there, right where she can feel the other woman’s heart hammering under her fingertips.

“Cornelia is going to kill me if she ever finds out,” Dorothy pleads, and it’s little more than a whisper, her palm lingering on the curve of Joy’s thigh.

“I’m a grown woman, in case you haven’t noticed,” Joy says with conviction, her fingers making short work of Dorothy’s cuffs. “Besides, she’s never been the conventional sort, either.”

Dorothy sighs, her hands finding their way under the hem of Joy’s skirt. The sharp spike of pleasure takes Joy completely by surprise, and she arches her neck, biting her lips in order to keep quiet.

“Oh god,” she breathes at length, her hips now moving in time with Dorothy’s hand. “You’re really good at this.”

“I’m a doctor, remember?”

Joy laughs, and then everything explodes in wave after wave of blinding ecstasy. She presses her lips to Dorothy’s breast and shuts her eyes, the better to savour the moment.


End file.
